This is the Slayer-But AmazinglyShe's Not on Drugs
by Music
Summary: You Know all those Buffy's a drug addict fics? Well.....


****

This is the Slayer- but amazingly she's NOT on drugs.

Disclaimer: So you think I own this. Seek mental help now if you do.

Summery: I always hated those fanfictions were Buffy's hooked on drugs and Angel saves her. So I wrote one my way.

The fog rolled in lazily from the bay. It was one of those nights that are in cheesy detective movies. Ware the fog rolled in, Jazz music played softly in the background, and a fat, sweaty gangster with an Italian accent said: "Hey, Johnny I could have had a salami sandwich."

Buffy Summers walked out of the club. In real life the fog rolled in, pop music blared from the club and mingled with the sound of puking. No fat gangsters were in sight.

Instead she could see the knot off drug dealers who she was supposed to get information on. Mission: Success. The recorded tape with bits of information was securely pocketed on her body. Life was good.

Strolling down the street and up the block Buffy found her car got in and ignored the disgusted stares around. Ok, she looked like a hooker. And not a very wealthy one either. But the night was still young. She could still go to one of her favorite bars get a drink and go home and spend a quite evening with her cat.

The club was swanky and crowded with people in there almost best. Buffy had never felt more like a fish out of water. Walking down the steps she survived the room and planned her retreat.

"Buffy."

Buffy turned stand behind her was - "Xander? H how are?"

"Fine." Xander gave her a curt nod. He looked good. So do Anya standing by him looking very pregnant.

"Oh, you know," Buffy ran a hand threw her grimy hair. Great. Meet your best friend who you haven't seen in four years when you just got off work dressed as a hooker. Great.

" I see. Grab her purse Anya."

"What?" Anya reached out and with lighting fast reflexes that pregnant women usually don't have and snatched the purse. Before Buffy could realized Xander had her wrist in a tight grip and was dragging her out the door. Anya followed with the purse.

"Xander. Xander. Xander!" Buffy was sitting in the back of a vary nice Subru under protest. 

"Listen to me. Buffy," Xander snapped over the backseat, "This is for your own good. It may not seem that way now but later you will thank me."

" My God did you have a personality transplant with my Father? Anya what the Hell are you doing?" Buff watched mouth open as Anya rummaged threw her purse.

"I'm checking for Crack. You can't have it if you're quitting." Anya informed her calmly. 

"We're here." Xander stopped the car, got out and dragged Buffy up the apartment steps and into the building. Once in side Xander didn't stop intill they had walked (or in Buffy case dragged) up five flights of stairs. Once on the fifth floor the group finally stopped.

"Were here." 

Before Xander could knock the apartment door opened. Angel. 

Angel stood there blinking sleepily only in boxers.

"Xander, Anya. Buffy?" Angel squinted at her. 

"Yep it's her. We found her at a bar. Could she stay here?" 

"Excuse me." Buffy butted in. "Hi. I'm still visible? Good. I'm not on drugs, I don't need a babysitter."

"The drugs do funny thing to her." Anya confided to Angel. She handed him the purse. 

Xander looked at his watch. 

"We to go." 

Buffy watched as they turned and left. She turned and looked at Angel.

"Angel," She started to explain, "It's not what you think- 

"Yeah I kinda figured that out."

At Buffy's blank stare he explained.

"I know you. You do some dumb things but drugs have never been one of them."

She didn't know if she feel pleased or put out.

"I'm a cop, narcotics. I had to go under cover as a drugie to who was passing the cocaine. 

Angel nodded." Oh," he said.

"Yeah. I guess all just leave now." Buffy sighed and started to leave. When she half way down the hall she heard Angel call.

"Buffy?" 

She turned. 

"Would you like to come in? For a drink." He added.

Buffy felt a smile grow on her face

"As long as it isn't alcohol."

Fin. That wasn't my best work. Please try and restrain yourself from flaming. 


End file.
